


Make the world safe and sound for you

by Emmlan



Series: ABO_SoulmatesVerse [2]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Infertility, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmlan/pseuds/Emmlan
Summary: Fairytales always end when the soulmates find each other. But what happens after? What does happily ever after actually look like?This is the sequel to "The fragile heart that you protected for too long."





	Make the world safe and sound for you

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this tweet that Emily, a friend of mine, shared with me back in late May:
> 
>  **TextsFromLastNight (540):** _fyi my negative pregnancy test is taped to the fridge...i'll take it over an A+ any day. be proud._
> 
> I've never written a sequel before so I hope you like it. I would recommend reading the first story before this one since a lot of world building happens there.
> 
> Massive thanks to my beta reader Alyssa, this verse wouldn't exist without your support!

_“I’m dedicating every day to you. Domestic life was never quite my style. When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart. And I thought I was so smart”_

**\- Dear Theodosia, Hamilton.**

 

2009 (Lovett)

It wasn’t ideal to start a relationship long distance. But such was the life for a bunch of staffers in the White House. It’s what they signed up for. Besides, in a way, Lovett was relieved to have a bit of time to let everything settle. To soak in the fact that Jon and Tommy were his now, that he was theirs. His heart was finally mending.

During that first foreign trip apart, Lovett received plenty of text messages and phone calls from them as they were just as reluctant as he was to be parted. He’d stopped taking his suppressants the day they left. A weird week of having people he’d worked with for months stop in their tracks and try to hide that they were sniffing the air trying to place what this new smell was.

Well, the new smell was him. The first omega to work in the White House since Clinton’s presidency. And everyone knew how terrible that had ended for the poor omega, Miss Lewinsky, as well as for the entire Clinton era. It wasn’t a rule after that to not hire omegas but Bush’s administration had been a bit preoccupied with terrorism and wars to have time to deal with potential scandals. Obama was different and his staff wasn’t prejudiced per say. It was just...this was Lovett. It was a surprise for them.

That first day at the office after he went off the suppressants he could see the realization in their eyes and he could see how they rearranged all the facts they thought they’d known about him. He was still a bit of a pariah because no one knew the extent of everything yet. No one knew that he’d more than made up with their Golden Boys.

“Made up and made out,” he’d joked on the phone with them a couple of days into the foreign trip. Jon and Tommy had told Obama, who had reached out to Lovett asking to speak to him privately after the trip. No doubt to offer his support. Lovett felt a bit ashamed that he hadn’t thought that he could trust the President with this information beforehand. That he’d never been strong enough to disclose his omega status to anyone.

He felt so much more solid now, not just like the ground underneath his feet was finally solid but like he himself was. No longer a translucent ghost roaming the corridors of the West Wing. He felt as if he’d been given his soul back. As if the world was suddenly full of colors and life.

In preparation for the inevitable, Lovett started moving his things into their apartment. Before departing Jon had snuck him a key, telling him to “make himself at home.” Still feeling a tad insecure he hadn’t given his notice to his roommates yet. But there was barely a belonging of his still left in his room. Besides, he reasoned, they’d have no problem finding a new tenant quickly. White House interns grew on trees.

When they got home it would be on in less than a second. He was well aware of that. He tried to research a bit not really sure what to expect from his first heat with his alphas. Bond bites were apparently a thing, a thing that made him go rock hard in no time, so he was clearly not opposed to it even if his first instinct had been to scoff at such a bullshit tradition. They don’t own me, he thought. I’m my own man. They do own you though, but you own them too, a small voice said in the back of his brain, a voice that sounded weirdly similar to that of Dan Pfeiffer. A bit creepy to be honest, but Lovett supposed it was because Dan’s even voice always inspired him to try a bit harder, be a bit better.

Anyway. Lovett’s point of view was that all three of them belonged to each other and a bond bite would be a way to make that abundantly clear to the rest of the world. Basically, Jon Lovett is a possessive fucker and he knows it. He also knows they’re just as bad as him, if not worse.

Back to the point, he’d researched but got interrupted by the image of bond bites and then he had to jerk off and he’d forgotten all about continuing his research. That was the first mistake.

He knew enough that he’d filled up the fridge with water and energy drinks, and the pantry with bananas and granola bars. They’d need to stay fed and hydrated for the duration. He wasn’t sure how long to expect it to last but his first and so far only real heat had lasted for three agonising days. So at least that, probably.

 

Afterwards, he was happy that heat didn’t overpower his senses right away. When they’d stepped into the apartment he’d been free to feel an all encompassing joy at having them home again. A place to put all his longing, all the ways in which he’d missed them. They’d been able to embrace, just for the sake of hugging, of being close. Of scenting. Then, of course, heat had taken over. Things were a bit blurry after that.

Lovett remembers desperation, he remembers their hands all over him, his hands tugging at their clothing, tugging at their hair. He remembers begging for them to fill up him, crying for their knots. He remembers the feeling of peace that descended upon all of them when he was knotted the first time. Even Tommy, who at the time wasn’t the one buried deep in him, calmed down when Jon finally came and his knot started pressing so deliciously against Lovett’s rim.

He remembers Tommy delicately kissing the tears from his face, he remembers him slowly making out with Jon while he was still pulsing, filling Lovett up with more and more of his seed. They would do it again, with Tommy knotting him, later on.

Before that first heat passed they’d lost count of the amount of times they’d been in that position. At one point, during a satisfied daze in between heat bursts Lovett even demanded to see his two alphas fuck. Seeing as Tommy had been the one to knot him that time, he was well spent, but Jon was still up for the challenge. This time Lovett got to put his mouth on Tommy’s over sensitive cock, willing it to come back to life, as Jon pounded him.

The heat lasted four days and as exhausted as they were when it was over, neither of them had ever felt so content and happy to be just where they were. They were glowing as they returned to work and no amount of jokes at their expense during that first week together could get Lovett to stop smiling like the cat that got the canary.

Four weeks later, Lovett is no longer smiling. He’s been getting more and more panicked as they days have gone on. He’s not sure what’s going on with his body and it’s terrifying him. He also knows it’s possible he’s messed up his body with his use of suppressants. His doctor had warned him that after being on suppressants for so long, he might not be able to have children in the future.

Children. Yeah. The main reason for his current concern. He’s in the bathroom, having gone home from the office earlier than Jon and Tommy. On the counter a test is resting, waiting to tell him his future. The wait is awful. How did he get here?

For starters, he’d thrown up his breakfast for the fourth day in a row. Enough times to draw the concern of his overprotective alphas.

“Lovett,” Tommy had asked during their lunch break earlier that day. “We were thinking...” He and Jon had their eyes locked while he spoke, something that at times irritated Lovett and made him feel left out, but currently he was a bit more concerned with trying to keep his lunch down, still feeling queasy. “Remember your last heat?”

Lovett snorted. “Some of it, yeah.”

Tommy nodded, flushing as if he was remembering bits and pieces of it himself. “Well...were you on birth control? We never talked about that before. We should have talked about it. ”

Lovett froze. Staring at Tommy. Eyes flicking over to Jon. Staring. Birth control? That’s... He just got off suppressants. They say it stays in your system like a grace period before everything is back online. Is that what happened? Did he fuck up the timing? The panic starts to rise, rapidly, and oh he was going to be sick again wasn’t he. He swallowed down the bile threatening to rise.

“I thought the suppressants would do it." Lovett eventually managed to get out. "I haven't gotten my birth control yet. I still need to do that."

Jon was looking concerned, his hand coming to rest on Lovett’s shoulder. “Definitely,” he agreed. “Just maybe, make sure first that it’s not...well, too late for that already?”

Lovett could feel himself paling, oh god. Of course. He nodded. “I’ll take a test tonight. It’ll be fine...there’s no way that’ll happen the first time, right?” He could hear how hysterical he’s sounding. His alphas hurried to soothe him.

“Probably not,” Tommy said, voice soft and warm. “But regardless, we’ll figure it out. Together.” Jon nodded, fiercely. Lovett had to look away from them in order to not start crying right there in the cafeteria.

When Tommy and Jon enter the house that night, Lovett is lounging on the couch in the living room, watching some re-run of a Friends episode. They greet him with kisses.

“Are you feeling better?” Jon asks, as he takes in Lovett’s demeanor which is a whole lot less pale and sickly. Actually, he’s smiling for the first time in what feels like days. Tommy has poked his head into the kitchen, muttering to himself about what to prepare for dinner.

“We can always order in,” Lovett calls out to him after reassuring Jon that he’s feeling so much better. “It was probably a stomach bug,” he says. Jon is just about to raise the question of birth control and pregnancy tests again, when they hear something falling to the ground in the kitchen and Tommy letting out a small yelp.

Jon gets in there first, he’s talking about ordering in and no worries if Tommy dropped something and it broke it’s fine...but then he stops talking abruptly, coming to a halt next to Tommy. As Lovett approaches he sees them standing in front of the fridge, staring at it. On the floor is Tommy's’ blackberry. Lovett bends down to pick it up, the screen still intact. He looks up, and his alphas’ eyes are still locked on the refrigerator door. Lovett starts to laugh.

“Your faces,” he gasps, holding his tummy as he laughs so hard he thinks he can see stars. They’ve finally torn their eyes away from the fridge and the pregnancy test that Lovett had hung there earlier. The pregnancy test that in no uncertain terms declare that he is very much not with child.

“Surprise?” he says. “I took the test this afternoon, and you know how people put stuff on the fridge that they’re proud of like...ugly drawings their children have made for them, or like..diplomas or shit like that. Well, I for one am pretty proud of that result.”

It’s quiet for a while. Lovett is almost starting to back track. Maybe they don’t think it’s a good thing that he’s not knocked up? Or maybe they think it’s tacky that he put it on display like that. Maybe…Then suddenly he’s wrapped up in their arms, they’re hugging him from all sides, hugging him tight.

“That’s great news,” Tommy says, mouth so close to Lovett’s ear that he almost whispers. He sounds like he means it too, like it actually is great news.

“The best,” Jon says. He sounds relieved. They pull apart, Jon’s eyes searching Lovett’s face as if looking for signs that he’s not ok with this. Lovett forces his face to relax. Jon nods, seemingly appeased.

“It’s not the right time,” Tommy continues. “One day it might be, but not right now.”

Lovett nods, agreeing. He does, he does agree. As they fight over what takeout to order tonight, he’s still standing in front of the fridge looking at the test. He’ll keep it there, as a reminder. He’s already got an appointment for the next day with his doctor to get birth control prescribed. There’ll be no more pregnancy scares.

 

Unless you count the fact that deep down, Jon Lovett is terrified that when the day comes that they’re all ready for it, he won’t be able to give them children.

 

2010 (Tommy) 

Tommy doesn't remember a whole lot of the weeks leading up to his dad's death. It’s all wrapped up in a fog of grief and pain. It’s not great, watching someone who used to be so strong wilt before your eyes. When he finally let go, it was a relief. Tommy had been by his bedside more often than not. During that time, work was for once the furthest from his mind. When Lovett and Favs took turns staying there by his side, they wouldn’t even try to update him on the going ons in the White House.

The first couple of days both of them were actually there with him, but it wasn’t practical in the long run. When it seemed like it was going to be a drawn out end, they arranged some sort of schedule. Tommy wasn’t very involved in that, he just knew that on some days he had Favs calming presence next to him, the solid and familiar grip of his hand holding Tommy’s. Then on other days, it was Lovett who would sit close to him, a soft, cautious hand resting on his shoulder or sometimes on his knee. Always there but never imposing. That’s very typical Lovett. Their omega very rarely initiated touch or intimacy, but he craved it so much and always accepted it with a sense of relief every time they would embrace him or kiss him. So his little hands, resting protectively on Tommy, was something that cut through the fog.

It is something he remembers fondly afterwards, how his soulmates had been there for him, protecting him, caring for him, loving him. He remembers their love almost as strongly as he remembers the grief. The actual day it happened, Lovett was there. A presence somewhere at the back of the room, as Tommy held his step mother while she cried and they said their last goodbyes. He doesn’t remember much more from that day.He knows Lovett took him home, Favs was away with POTUS and so full of guilt for not being able to be there. He knows Lovett tucked him in and crawled into bed with him.

After that he mostly has brief flashbacks. Bits and pieces coming through. Muscle memory almost. It was the first time they’d ever had sex without Favs present. It was hot and desperate and he was so full of a desperate need to feel like life was meaningful. That’s most of what he remembers. Also Lovett’s skin had been scorching to touch. He’d knotted him for a long time. When they woke up around dawn the next morning they were still locked together. That’s how he knew for sure the sex happened. If he’d been a bit more present in mind and body he’d have thought it was weird that his knot hadn’t really gone down during the night. But Tommy’s mind wasn’t right and Lovett didn’t mention it, he just stayed there with Tommy skin to skin.

Favs found them like that when he crawled into bed with them in the early hours of the morning. No judgement in his eyes despite the fact that Tommy was still so deep in Lovett. He didn’t question it, probably didn’t realise that they’d been like that for hours at that point. He just seemed pleased that they’d found comfort in each other. Lovett did fret a bit when he finally came to his senses. Tommy didn’t think much of it however, assumed he was probably just worried that Favs would have an adverse reaction to them having sex without him there. Favs never hesitated a bit however, just embraced them both, let Tommy rest his head on his shoulder as the exhaustion of everything that had happened became overpowering.

Tommy remembers crying for the first time since his dad was hospitalized that last time, while being held by his two soulmates. They were a solid, real proof that there’s still a lot more life to live. A lot more love to share. Their very presence reminded him that healing was possible. Life goes on. It’s a cliche but only because it’s true.

There were a few hazy weeks after that, with a funeral and Tommy throwing himself back into work. Eventually life felt lighter again. Eventually he laughed at Lovett’s jokes, cuddled up with him on the couch while Favs’ cooked dinner, rubbed Fav’s back after a long day of sitting way too still writing speeches, cheered Lovett on as he conquered another level on some video game that neither Favs nor Tommy ever managed to remember the name of. Life went back to normal.

 

Until one day when Tommy got home from work to find something added to the refrigerator. Both as a joke and as a reminder, they’d kept that old pregnancy test hanging there. It was a crowd pleaser at parties Lovett always said, and it was true. Their friends loved hearing that story, or parts of it at least. Lovett loved telling it in his own very self-deprecating way.

It was also there to remind him and well, all of them, to not take the life they currently enjoyed for granted. If at any day Lovett almost forgot to take his birth control pills, all any of them had to do was look at the fridge and then it’d get done.

Lovett still had heats regularly, but they were more like the pseudo heats he’d had at the beginning of their acquaintance, before they figured their shit out and started their relationship. Zero risk of contraception, and he was less of a hot mess during the pseudo heats which by extension meant they were all less on edge.

So, Tommy is quite surprised on this December evening to find a second pregnancy test added to the refrigerator door. Another negative.

“Guys,” he calls out, because he can hear them in the living room. They’d gone home earlier that afternoon to figure out the last bits of a speech from home. Pros to both living and working together. Tommy drops his messenger bag on the counter in the kitchen and goes to meet them, a puzzled expression on his face.

“You’re home!” Lovett bounces up from where he’d been lounging on top of Favs on the couch. He throws his arms around Tommy’s neck, all high energy and caffeine if the diet cokes on the side table are anything to go by. “We missed you,” he says before placing a big kiss on Tommy’s cheek.

Huh. Lovett is usually not one to be so affectionate, but he’d been loosening up more and more lately. Actually, ever since Tommy’s dad died he’d been getting increasingly more affectionate. Tommy just hasn’t called him out on it because he does enjoy it and he doesn’t think Lovett would do it if he didn’t actually want to. Now however, he’s feeling slightly suspicious given what he just saw on the fridge.

“Another pregnancy test?” he asks, half statement half question. Lovett actually blushes, deep red. That’s rare these days, early on in their relationship he’d blush all the time but over a year in now his blushes are few and far between. Favs lets out a short laugh from where he’s still lounging on the couch.

“Tom,” he says. “Come over here.” He makes a beckoning gesture, Lovett let’s go of him and also shoves him that direction so Tommy takes the hint and sits down next to Favs, putting his feet in his lap. Lovett goes back to half sitting, half lying on Favs.

“I forgot the pills one time,” Lovett starts. “And I had a heat. Like, a real one. Not for long,” he continues eyes moving all over the place as if he can’t quite look Tommy in the eye, Favs is stroking his shoulder soothingly. “So anyway, I wanted to be sure, and it’s fine so...It got added to the collection.”

“How…” Tommy isn’t sure what to say, he’s wracking his brain. “When was this? How come I don’t remember it?” Lovett’s whole face goes soft and kinda mushy, almost tearing up.

“Oh Tommy,” he says. “It was right after your dad died, remember?”

“When I came home at 4am and you were still going at it,” Favs tries to make it a joke but he sounds serious because this is serious and Tommy’s throat is suddenly clogging up because shit.

“Shit,” he says. “How shitty of a boyfriend am I. I didn’t even...I mean I kinda remember that we had sex that night. But. Fuck.”

“It’s OK,” Lovett tries to placate him. “I swear. Normally yes, I’d be offended that you wouldn’t remember such hot soulmate sex with your omega in heat, but there were extenuating circumstances that night.”

“Still, Lovett I’m so sorry,” Tommy tries to get across just how sincere he is, just how much this came as a surprise to him and how he wishes it had been different. So much. Lovett smiles, it’s not a small, hurt smile, it’s genuine and he looks fine. He smells fine too, so Tommy feels himself relax a bit.

“Water under the bridge,” Lovett says. “Or well, negative pregnancy test on the fridge more like. I forgot my pills around extenuating circumstances that won't be happening again. I'll be careful."

 

That night they fall asleep tangled together in a big pile. Usually that’s not how they prefer to sleep, each liking their private space in bed unless it’s during sex. But that night it’s like all three of them are craving the closeness. Tommy falls asleep with Lovett snoring softly in his right ear and with Favs armpit a bit too close to his nose for comfort. Still, that’s the best night’s sleep he’s had in months.

Life goes on, and he feels deep in his bones that he’ll be fine. That they’ll all be just fine.

 

2016 (Favs)

It’s weird how different time moves when you’re happy. Like, genuinely deep down content. Jon thinks about that sometimes. How his life was before he joined the Obama campaign and met Tommy. How empty it actually was. Also, how young he was. How clueless. How young they all were. Even then. Him and Tommy. How naive they were. He thought that was the epitome of happiness. He thought they were complete.

They’d found each other in a mad world and somehow pieced together something beautiful during a crazy campaign that actually led to victory. They were high on life, on each other, on winning. On the feeling of oh-my-god-we’re-actually-going-to-the-White-House. Even then he didn’t know what he was missing, how true happiness actually felt. Things really fell into place when Lovett finally let them in. Every day since has been a rollercoaster ride. The best ride he’s ever been on. Every minute has been coated in happiness. Even the sad moments, even the hard times, even the arguments, the tears, the stress. Even leaving a job they loved to pursue something new. Even the fear of moving across the country for a different life. Even funerals and weddings and babies.  Never their own babies. Not yet. Still. Through it all, a sense of purpose. A sense of peace. Of knowing. Knowing that this is right, that they are right. These are his people. His omega and his alpha. It’s not conventional but it’s them. It’s real and it’s forever. Together they can do anything. It’s not always easy and happiness doesn’t equal zero frustrations, zero heartaches, zero pain. Happiness just means that you can overcome the good, the bad and the ugly.

This particular time in history, represents the ugly. Some of the ugliest times Jon can ever remember living through. And he was there for the Bush presidency. They all were. It’s what lit the spark in all of them to devote their lives to politics. It’s why they spent the majority of their twenties working to create a better world. The ugly is how that’s all being torn apart, torn down. Eradicated. Jon always used to write about hope and change. Right here, right now, he’s worried those words were just words. Empty of actual meaning.

“What are we going to do?” Tommy is the first one to raise the question that’s surely been on repeat in all of their minds in the days following the election of the worst person to ever hold the office of President of the United States.

They’re sitting on the couch in their living room in LA. It’s a big couch but they’re still sitting packed together, always touching. Jon still remembers when they’d moved from DC after Lovett had gotten the offer to produce his own tv-show. How they’d argued about decorating this place. Did they even need a big couch when this was how they usually sat? They’d still agreed on a big one because sometimes they would entertain guests.

“I want to keep the pod going,” Jon admits, his voice coming out weird, almost devoid of emotion. “But maybe...a little differently? Kinda what we talked about when we were pushing the car. Inspire action.”

“A new company,” Lovett says. “With the pod, maybe more pods. Goal to...inspire action. To…” He trails off, looking at nothing for a minute, stuck in his own head. “To get through this, and to get through it stronger. To help take the country back.”

“To save America,” Tommy says, jokingly but it doesn’t land as a joke. They’re too solemn for that.

“Trump’s been talking about the crooked media,” Jon says, finally feeling some spark ignite within, some anger coming through when he thinks about that awful man. “We’ll give him crooked media.”

“™,” Lovett says, letting out a laugh and almost looking surprised when it comes out as one.

“Why not,” Jon feels his lips turn up in a grin. “Crooked Media. We gotta talk to Bill. Make a smooth exit from the Ringer. “

Tommy is nodding, his whole posture suddenly more enthusiastic. A fire lit in him too that wasn’t there five minutes ago.

“Our own media company,” he says, sounding slightly awed. “All in, right? Not just a hobby anymore, if we do this we’re all in.”

Jon’s captured Tommy’s gaze, it’s steel and confidence and comfort and he can’t look away. He nods, throat suddenly feeling too dry to create words. Lovett is nodding too. They’re in this together.

“Our company,” Lovett echoes. “It’ll be like our baby.” He laughs, short, fast. “Sorry,” he says, attention turned towards the three dogs playing on the floor a few feet away. “You’ll always be our most precious babies, this company won’t change that.”

Pundit barks when Lucca bites her ear, Leo just looks over at them, cool as a cucumber. Jon laughs too. Their family is so wonderful, Jon suddenly feels overwhelmingly lucky that he gets to have this. They’ll get through anything together.

“It’ll feel good,” Tommy continues. “To create something good out of a bad situation. Something new. Something hopeful.”

Suddenly he looks a bit embarrassed and Jon tries to hide the smile he feels emerging when Tommy’s face goes a bit too red to be normal. Lovett pounces on it immediately, obviously.

“What are you thinking about now Thomas huh? Share with the class!”

“Just…” Tommy shifts awkwardly. “It’s probably some weird alpha bullshit instinct, but when he won, part of me just wanted to...just wanted to knock you up. Right then and there. To create something better, something lasting.”

Now Lovett is blushing too. Jon can’t help the smirk he feels settling in his facial features. He’d had the exact same initial response. Damning Lovett’s cycle for not throwing a heat at them right now, damning the pills he takes dutifully, damning the negative pregnancy tests on their refrigerator door.

“I…” Lovett is for once at a loss for words. Jon decides he might as well be nice and help out.

“That’s not feasible right now we know,” he says. “It was my basic instinct too. But we can’t have a baby as a reaction to the world turning upside down. That’d be irresponsible.”

“Yeah,” Lovett laughs but it sounds strained. “Of course. We’ll just start a company instead, risk our livelihoods. No biggie.”

“We can do anything together,” Tommy says and he sounds so sure. Jon feels the same way, he’s never been more sure about anything in his life than their abilities as a unit. He presses his right hand on the bond mark on Lovett’s neck while placing his left on the bondmark on Tommy’s right wrist. There it is, their connection to each other, visible to the world. They got this.

“First we save America, then we’ll have babies,” he jokes and he tries not to notice how Lovett’s responding laugh still sounds a bit strained. They got this. For the first time since that dreadful election night less than a week prior, Jon feels excited about the future again.

 

2018 (Lovett) 

 

Life is so so good. Sometimes he wakes up feeling so overwhelmingly happy and grateful only to be filled with guilt a minute later. He knows how blessed he is, how blessed they all are. In the trashcan fire that is the world right now, somehow they’ve more than landed with their feet on the ground. Their company is thriving. More than thriving. The world may be close to absolute destruction and yes, that truly puts a damper on things - but they’re making a difference. He can feel it, he knows they are. Working hard everyday to inspire activism and hope, it’s the most fulfilling job he’s ever had. He knows the others feel the same way. He hasn’t seen this light in Tommy’s eyes since the early days of the Obama presidency. He hasn’t heard Jon’s voice this full of conviction and fervor since then either.

Meanwhile, Lovett has never had as much fun as when he gets to come up with jokes and punchlines as a way to cope with the onslaught of devastating news coming at them daily. Who knew the combination of comedy and politics recorded live at a comedy club every week would be such a success? If Lovett could go back and tell his 2008 self all this, he knows he’d never believe it himself. Of course, all of them would turn back time if they could. If the option was there to push a button and have the world reverse back to the time pre-Trump then they’d all push that button. They’ve talked about it. When the guilt was eating at them a bit too much. They’d give up the company, the most fun and fulfilling jobs they’ve ever had. In a heartbeat.

“But I wouldn’t want to go too far back,” Tommy had said. “I know that might be the most practical solution, to change things all over the past decade but…”

Jon had nodded, agreeing. “No I know, same.” Lovett had been a bit stunned because he could think of a million great reasons to go back to the start of the Obama years at least if not earlier.

“We could make sure to NOT include all those Trump jokes in that speech,” he insisted.  Jon smiled.

“Sure, so maybe 2011 is fine. 2010 even. But no sooner. Would you really want to go back to before we figured all this out?”  That shut Lovett up real good because no thank you, that sounded like hell. Even more so than the current situation.

“Babe,” Tommy whispered, suddenly very serious, addressing both of them. “If the button said remove Trump but also remove your soulbonds….I wouldn’t take it. Never.”

Lovett had to hug him so tight then. Me neither, he said. Me neither, Jon said. Maybe they’re selfish in that sense. They’ve gotten so much from life, from fate. Their lives are wonderful. Even when things look bleak and the hill of this presidency feels too steep to climb, they have each other. Nothing beats that.

This year they’re very focused on the midterms. A blue wave may or may not be coming but it sure as hell won’t come unless people get off their asses and make it happen. So that’s what they’re doing. Traveling across the country doing live shows that then get released as podcasts. Canvassing, attending marches to protest different hellish things that the current administration gets up to. When July comes along, they’ve already had a very hectic but productive year. Things are slowing down a bit before they will gear up again in the fall, leading up to the November elections.

Well, they’re slowing down as much as they can when your company still has to record, produce and release around ten podcasts a week. Lovett has been sleeping restlessly over the past couple of weeks. He’s been having nightmares influenced by another dreadful news cycle. He always wakes up in a cold sweat, heart pounding. Usually his mates would notice that he’s been sleeping poorly because normally they’re sleeping in a pile of limbs. However, it’s a disgustingly hot summer and Lovett isn’t cut out for it. He prefers to sleep on one side of the bed, where he swears the sheets are cooler, while the other two spoon on the other side. This is something they’ve learned over the years, to let him have that space whenever he needs it. Not all the time, sometimes he needs the comfort and the snuggles. Sometimes he’s in pseudo heat (he hasn’t had a real one since 2010 because he’s been very good at taking his birth control). But mostly he rolls over to his own space after sex, content to lie there by himself.

Only this summer he’s not content. Not at all. The nightmares started after a conversation brought on by the reports of immigrant children being separated from their parents at the border. Tommy had been the one to first bring it up.

“I wish we could do something, something more,” he’d said, voicing what they all felt as they were squeezed in together in front of his laptop in their new office space. On the other side of the door they could hear their employees unpacking and discussing something or another while CNN was on in a conference room.

“Me too,” Jon said. “But what can we do? It’s not like we can take these children in, nor should we. Sponsor families, foster families. As noble as it may seems that’s not what these kids need, they need their real parents.”

“Kidnapping,” Lovett managed to get out, his throat tight. “It’s state sponsored kidnapping. It’s not right.”

“I know,” Tommy said. “I know we can’t foster those kids, I know we shouldn’t. But...there are a lot of kids out there who do need homes. I know we’ve never talked about it but…”

“You want to foster children?” Lovett knew he sounded incredulous, almost offended. But this conversation had suddenly turned even more terrifying. What was worse was that he saw something in Jon’s eyes too, something that meant he agreed with Tommy.

“I mean...maybe?” Tommy shrugged, sheepishly. “I’d like it if we had biological kids at some point obviously, but there’s also a lot of kids out there who need parents, you know?” Jon was nodding now, getting real into this idea but Lovett just wanted to scream.

“No,” he said. Nothing else. Just no. He bit his lip to keep from screaming.

This was not happening. They thought...they thought what? That he couldn’t give them children? His children would not be good enough for them? Fuck, they might very well be right. He felt like he was being swallowed whole by his biggest fear. Maybe he couldn't give them kids. Maybe he’d fucked up his body too much with all the suppressants. God damn how selfish was he anyway, kids needed homes and his wonderful amazing alphas wanted to provide that. Yet here he was, panicking and feeling rejected because of it.

“OK,” Jon said, voice soft, quickly giving in when the tone of Lovett’s voice had registered. “We don’t have to do it right now, or ever. Besides, we’re never doing anything that all three of us don’t agree on, remember?” Tommy nodded, but he looked more defeated, sad. Lovett’s heart hurt.

“I just thought,” Tommy started. “It could be an option,” he paused. “Since you don’t want to go through a pregnancy, which I don’t blame you for at all,” he quickly added when Lovett just stared. “But we can talk about it again some other time. Don’t worry about it.”

The thing is, Lovett thinks as he once more gets out of bed at the crack of dawn to get a glass of water. The thing is, he should have corrected him then and there. Should have said that he wasn’t at all opposed to going through a pregnancy.

He couldn't believe that they actually thought that. Didn’t they know him better after almost a decade together? He was so shocked at first that he couldn’t respond and when they moved the conversation on to other topics he let them. When Priyanka came in to fetch them for a meeting they seemed to have forgotten about the conversation already. But Lovett didn’t forget. Because he wants nothing more than to be pregnant, with their children. It’s all he’s wanted ever since they mated back in 2009.

Back in their kitchen, he downs a glass of cold water, while staring intently at the two negative pregnancy test on the fridge. OK, he can see how they may have interpreted those as him being opposed to pregnancy. He never told them about the fear underlining his reaction to those two tests. The ever present fear that he can’t get pregnant. It’s easier to just...ignore that fear. If he’s on birth control then he can never disappoint them or disappoint himself. Because to be honest both those tests represented disappointment, as much as he’d projected relief, they were reminders that he’d failed at one of his most basic instinct omega duties; procreation.

 

“Lo!? Lo…?!” a frantic voice awakes him. It’s Tommy, standing there in his running shorts. Leaning over him. Oh. Lovett didn’t remember sitting down on the couch and he certainly didn’t remember falling back asleep there. Usually when he woke up during the night he’d go back to bed, so they wouldn’t know. He’d been too distraught this morning, plagued by nightmares.

“Good morning,” he yawns. “It’s too early,” he adds, whining a little. Because he knows it’s expected, they know how he hates being awake before 9am. Tommy always goes running at 7.

“Clearly not since you’ve been here a while, when did you leave bed?” He considers lying. But he’s too exhausted, too emotionally wrung out to do it.

“I’m not entirely sure, probably around 3. I don’t remember falling back asleep here but hey, that sure beats lying awake all morning in bed so yay.” He tries to joke, but Tommy’s concern is now even more palatable.

“You haven’t been sleeping? Why haven’t you told us?”

“Didn’t want to worry you,” Lovett admits. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind. Things to sort out.”

“We sort things out together in this house, you know that. We’re not going to leave you alone with your thoughts ever again, remember? We promised.” Lovett nods. He remembers. When he forgets, they’re always there to remind him. This however, this is one thing he has kept from them, thoughts he’s kept to himself throughout their entire relationship. He knows it’s been wrong of him to do so but this is a part of him that feels weak and vulnerable.

“I’m grabbing Favs, don’t move,” Tommy rushes out of the living room, morning run already forgotten.

 

That’s how Jon Lovett once again finds himself sitting next to his alphas as he prepares to tell them something he should have told them a long time ago. How great would it be if real life could be a bit more like the romance novels where having soulmates and being bonded alpha omega pairs (or in their case, triads) included telepathy. If they could read his mind and his emotions, he wouldn’t have to put them into words.

“I’ve been dreaming about those kids,” he says after Jon has sat down on one side of him, sipping fresh coffee from a friend-of-the-pod mug. Tommy is on his other side, drinking his weird green kale smoothie that he usually downs after his morning workout. “No matter how many times I dream about them, I can never help them, never save them.”

“It’s not your job to do that,” Tommy says gently. “You know that right?” Lovett nods, takes a sip of water, he refilled his glass while Tommy was waking Jon.

“I know. It’s not just that. In some of the dreams it’s like...it’s like I’m the parent. And these tiny babies they need food, they need comfort. And I hold them, I try...I try to feed them but there’s no milk. There’s never any milk.”

 

He tries to compose his thoughts, tries to make his hands stop shaking, tries to shake off the vulnerability he doesn’t like to acknowledge.

“I’m scared,” he finally confesses when they don’t respond, when they just sit there waiting for him to continue. As if him dreaming about being a parent isn’t anything weird. They’re just there, solid, real. It’s comforting.

“You were wrong,” he adds, finally looking up. “It’s not that I don’t want kids. It’s not that I don’t want to be pregnant. I’m just scared.”

“Of what?” Jon asks, voice full of understanding, so caring. Ugh. It’s not really fair that he gets to have these two amazing alphas in his life, he honestly doesn’t deserve them.

“I’m scared I won’t be able to get pregnant,” he gestures toward the kitchen where those pregnancy tests are sitting, silently mocking him. “Twice I had real, unprotected heats and it didn’t happen.”

 

“Babe,” Tommy says. “Look at me.” Slowly Lovett forces himself to meet the gaze of his alpha.

“Two times, that’s barely anything. Sure, alpha and omega pairs are more fertile than combinations including betas. But two heats, that’s not much at all.”

“Yeah,” Jon agrees. “Besides, we weren’t even trying then. None of those times were us actually trying. If...if that’s what you want, I’m sure we could do it. There’s nothing we can’t do together.”

There’s hope there. He sounds hopeful, and the look in Tommy’s eyes reads hope as well. It’s as if Lovett has opened a door they thought was closed forever. God damn why does this have to hurt so much. Suddenly he can’t catch his breath.

“Hey hey, breathe,” Tommy says as Lovett starts hyperventilating.. They both wrap their arms around him. Trying to match his breath to theirs, to stop his body from shaking.  

“What if I can’t?” Lovett finally manages to get out. “Omegas aren’t supposed to be on suppressants for as long as I was. What if I’m messed up. What if I ruined this for us.”

“Then we can always adopt,” Jon says, simply. As if it’s nothing. Lovett almost gets angry again, feels that spark in him that makes him protective of his own unborn children. You’re good enough, he wants to tell them. I want you. It’s irrational, because at the same time he’s not sure those unborn children will ever be born. He’s a hot mess.

“But first we can try, like, really try,” Tommy says, a hand coming up to pet Lovett’s hair. Lovett can feel the urge to fight leave him before it even had the chance to manifest.

“OK,” he says.“If you’re sure then I’ll stop taking my birth control.”

“Great,” Jon deadpans. “Then we’ll make a baby during your next heat.”

“I wish we could get started right now,” Tommy says, winking while also subtly tilting his head downward towards the slight chub in his running shorts.

“Really?” Lovett lets out a startled laugh. “Talking about knocking me up is getting you horny?”

They all laugh at that, it’s freeing. There’s no more secrets, every worry is out in the open. For the first time in way too long they’re on the same page in every single aspect of life. Lovett can’t wait to go into heat. He wants to be able to replace those negative pregnancy tests with a positive one. As the laughter dies down and he’s reaching out to undo Tommy’s pants to get him off, he can’t help but feel hopeful. Maybe it’s not a lost cause. Anything feels possible when he’s got Jon and Tommy on his side.

 

2019 (Lovett)

 

Dawn is just about to break when he stumbles out of bed. Arms reach for him as he goes, but he pats them away, mumbles something about needing to pee. It’s too hot to lay there. He doesn’t mind it as he’s falling asleep and while he’s sleeping he’s mostly fine too. Out like a light most nights. Until he wakes up. That’s when it gets unbearable. He keeps waking up earlier than they do, and he keeps waking up more frequently. It’s really getting on his nerves. So yes, technically he does need to pee. The more he thinks about it as he starts making his way out of the bedroom the more pressing that need becomes. He’s also thirsty.

As he enters the kitchen he contemplates the odds of being able to grab a bottle of water from the fridge before heading to the bathroom. His bladder is so unpredictable lately. Hmm. It should be fine. His bare feet shuffle across the cool kitchen floor, it’s soothing against his too hot skin. He reaches out for the refrigerator door, daylight is starting to pour in through the windows and he stops hand mid air as his gaze fixates on something on the surface of the fridge.   

There aren’t any negative pregnancy tests on there anymore. Months ago they removed those, putting them away in a box. Lovett had insisted they’d be kept even though Tommy and Jon really couldn’t see the point.

“They have sentimental value to me,” Lovett had argued and as with most arguments these days he’d won. In the beginning he’d been mad at them because he was quite sure they were letting him win a lot of the time.

“I need to be challenged,” he’d whined. “Not coddled with.”

 

But as the months piled on one on top of the other, he’d realized he’d better take advantage of their well meaning gestures while he still could. Lovett lets his right hand land on the picture that now hangs in the prime spot on their refrigerator door. He softly runs his finger over it. At the same time, he puts his left hand on his midsection. The sonogram on the fridge is just a couple of weeks old. There’s a nearly fully formed baby on there. There’s a nearly fully formed baby in here, he thinks as he nudges his left hand against the swell  of his stomach. Trying to feel the foot that was pushing at his bladder while he was lying down. Yes, there it is, he feels that tiny foot push back. Tiny my ass, he thinks fondly, this is not a tiny baby. No way. I’m big as a house and there’s two months left.

Damn it, he’s been standing here for too long, lost in thoughts, now the need to pee is extreme and the cold water waiting for him in the fridge has got to wait. Lovett hurries towards the bathroom, he’d call it running but to anyone else it’d look more like waddling speedily. The relieved breath he lets out as he sits down on the toilet is one that only people who have ever been pregnant could ever understand. He smiles. He still can hardly believe he’s one of those people. That he’s lucky enough to get to experience this. On the way back to the bedroom he finally grabs a water bottle, chugging it down as he goes. There’s still a couple of hours left until they’re going into the office. Lovett is preparing for the last two Lovett or Leave It shows he’s going to do before going on maternity leave. He’d been meaning to go on until the due date but after some negotiating they’d agreed that he’d take time off with one and a half months left until that date.

“This baby is stubborn,” he’d complained half-heartedly. “I bet it won’t be showing up until the very last minute. I’ll be so overdue, and so bored.”

“You can still record the Monday pod with us,” Jon had reasoned. “It’s just not great for you to be on stage that late in the pregnancy, you already get lightheaded if you stand for too long and we know your feet are hurting even if you try to pretend they don’t.”

That of course, was true. Luckily he was already seated for most of the show, as was the panel, but he’d noticed as the months progressed that even that position wasn’t great for his back. It was just one hour a week, he’d reasoned to himself, I can push through it.

“Of course you can,” Tommy had said, soft and soothing. “You can do anything you set your mind to. But honey, you don’t actually HAVE to.”

Anyway, he has two more shows, the one in two days time and the one next week. He is going to make them count. Travis has been more than pulling his weight lately and together they would make sure these last two shows were fire.

“I’ll be back soon,” Lovett said when they’d announced this during a Crooked Media staff meeting. “I don’t intend on being absent for long, so you all better get used to having a baby around here.” Jon and Tommy had been standing beside him, proud smiles adorning their faces.

Proud smiles had been a permanent feature to their expressions ever since Lovett had put the final pregnancy test on the fridge and nervously awaited their reactions. The joy and pride filling their scents as they took it in, the positive test, it was enough to fill a whole stadium with happiness.

“Lovett Or Leave It is expected to be back on a few weeks after the birth,” Jon had continued filling the staff in. “A month at most. Me or Tommy or both of us will be backstage taking care of the baby while Lovett is doing his thing.”

No one really batted an eye at that, the Crooked Media staff was truly progressive, never once questioning why their bosses didn’t really live like traditional alpha-omega mates. That said, they all liked to poke fun but it was all in good nature. Lovett would sit in the founders’ office, listening to the buzzing of their employees, the laughter, the smattering of keyboards and sometimes he’d tear up. So full of this feeling too large to fit in his chest. This feeling of family and home and belonging and love.

When Jon or Tommy would notice his sniffling they’d rush to his side and he’d smile sheepishly. “It’s just hormones guys, chill out..I’m just happy that’s all.” Then he’d unconsciously move his hand to the steadily growing tummy and caress it softly. “We’re happy,” he’d add before pointedly refusing a hug and telling his alphas to get back to work.

Overall this whole experience has been a lot. In a good way, mostly. Apart from the horrible morning sickness of the first trimester and the weird aches and pains that go with having a human grow inside of you and rearranging your intestines. He’s never been more grateful to be an omega, he’s heard betas have an even worse time adjusting to pregnancy. At least his body naturally knows what to do.

Mostly, Lovett doesn’t think he’s ever felt this much before. Every feeling is so big it’s like he can’t contain it. Like right now when he’s standing in the doorway watching Tommy and Jon sprawled out on their huge bed. Still with a spot left between them where Lovett’s body is meant to be. So much love. So much lust. Yes, suddenly he’s completely overcome with it. His libido has been wild this pregnancy. During the second trimester he was horny all the time. Now that there’s not that much time left he’s usually feeling too big and gross to get turned on, unless it just hits him out of nowhere and then he just has to have them. It’s more rare than a couple of months ago but when he wants it, he wants it just as bad and the feeling is just as intense as during a really crazy heat. He plops down in the middle of the bed, aims to do it gracefully but fuck it no one is graceful at his size. Jon’s face is the closest to his in this position so he reaches out to poke is cheek.

 

“Hey, hey Jon, come on Jon, hey…” he starts, trying to wake the sleeping alpha, trying to get those beautiful eyes to open. He hears Tommy move around on his other side, always a lot faster to wake up.

“Wassit…?” Jon mumbles, eyes slowly opening.

“Pay attention to me,” Lovett demands. He lays back, no longer on the side facing Jon, moves his eyes to meet Tommy’s before looking back over at Jon.

“Your baby woke me up,” he pouts. “So you need to pay attention to me.”

“What do you need Lo?” Tommy asks, voice rough with sleep, one of his hands moving to sit possessively on Lovett’s tummy. Another hand moving to caress his neck, fingers dancing over the bite there, the mark that tells the world they’re mated. All three of them.

“You should suck me off,” he says casually as he’s biting back a moan threatening to come out just by the sheer feeling of Tommy’s callused fingers against the bond bite. “And you,” he continues once again poking at Jon’s cheek. “You should fuck me. Now.”

If they’re surprised at how their morning is starting, they’re doing a good job at not showing it. Other than a slightly raised brow on Jon’s expressive face as he met Tommy’s eye, they’re not letting anything on other than the sudden onslaught of lust he can smell in their scents. Not that he’d blame them for being surprised. Just the other night he’d said they might as well fuck each other because there was no way he’d let either of them touch him until this too big, too stubborn baby was out of his body. He’d been content to jerk off while they got each other off, still being part of the action by ordering them around. It had been good. However, it was nowhere near enough, at least that’s what Lovett’s body is currently telling him. Not enough. Need more. Need it now.

It takes a while to get everyone into a good position. The only way for Lovett to really do it this late in the pregnancy is if he’s riding Jon, but that’s not the most comfortable for his back. They’ve found a way to do it so that he can ride him while also resting his back against Tommy who is seated behind him, between Jon’s spread out legs. This way Lovett can manage. It’s slow and wonderful and awful at the same time, he’s not bouncing up and down like he’d normally do it’s more a slow and steady pace of easing himself up then down. He breaks a sweat almost immediately. Tommy’s fingers caressing his nipples, catching the drips of milk that spills out, licking it up. It’s all too much and not enough. Lovett is so so so close. When Jon comes with a shout he’s almost there. Almost there.

Tommy helps him move off of Jon. As soon as he’s laying down again, Tommy takes his cock into his mouth sucking hard. It’s not long before he’s coming, and coming, it feels like it goes on forever. Meanwhile he feels a rush of fluid from his breasts, not just a few drips this time no, he’s fully leaking now. Before he has time to complain about it Jon’s there, collecting the milk with his tongue, sucking on Lovett’s teets carefully and reverently. Lovett is well and truly spent, laying there close to falling back asleep when Jon is done, reaching over to kiss Tommy, mouth full of milk. Too hot, Lovett has to close his eyes and groan against the image. So much. He can hear two hands move in tandem over Tommy’s cock, up and down until finally he comes too with a low gasp. They’re catching their breaths, letting the morning sun seep in through the curtains that Lovett pulled apart slightly before coming back to bed. Their heart rates slowly coming back down. Suddenly the quiet is broken.

“I need to pee, again.” Lovett huffs. “So much for post orgasmic bliss.”

Jon laughs, big and loud. “We’re getting up too,” he says. “It’s almost time to go to work.”

 

As the day starts and they make their way to the Crooked Media office, the lone sonogram hangs on the refrigerator door. Soon enough it will be joined by pictures of a new born baby followed by pictures of said baby in different stages of childhood. They’ll be three men and a baby, until fate brings them further into their future, the one they make together. With any luck there will be other sonograms showing up on that fridge in the years to come, as well as pictures of rowdy siblings playing together. For now though, this is more than enough.

 

  
_“We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you If we lay a strong enough foundation. We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you_ _”_

**\- Dear Theodosia, Hamilton.**


End file.
